silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Magic Islands
is the tenth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Panem Next: Survivor: Space Twists *'Theme:' Superfans *Schoolyard Pick + Elimination Castaways Season Summary Twenty-two recruited everyday people arrived in Magic Islands for a new season of Survivor. Immediately into the game, they were forced to compete in their first Immunity challenge, where two people would win Immunity for their first Tribal Council, and get the chance to handpick their tribes. Jordan was one of the two winners and chose Alexis, Andreas, Bryce, Charley, Eric, James F., Jhet, Lucas and Noah to join him on the Unicorn tribe. Tyler was the second winner and chose David, James B., Jessy, Jo, Julia, Justin, Lindsay, Nuno and Purry to join him on the Pony tribe. Norbert and Jake were not picked, and were subsequently eliminated. Trying to form the best first impressions, alignments on tribes were hard to come by. On Unicorn, Jhet attempted to form an alliance with Andreas, Charley and Lucas. Meanwhile, Noah formed his own alliance with Jordan. On Pony, Lindsay took charge of camp and formed an all-girls alliance with Jessy, Jo, Julia and Purry. After winning Immunity, Pony sent Unicorn to Tribal. Jhet's alliance decided to target the "inactive" member Bryce, who spent most of his time resting, while Jordan and Noah set their sights on Jhet, who they feared was growing too strategic. At the vote, Bryce threw his vote to Andreas, being out of the loop. However, Alexis, Erik and James F. sided with Jhet's alliance and Bryce was voted out. Winning reward, Unicorn's morale grew until Jhet ratted out Jordan and Noah's alliance. Hearing this, James F. formed the "Outsiders" alliance with Alexis and Erik. After Pony won Immunity again, Jhet's aggression became unstable as he started enforcing voting out James F. for being the most strategic foe. Andreas, Charley and Lucas were angered at his sudden change of plans, and considered voting him out. Not wanting to vote his friend out, Lucas threw a vote at Alexis while Jhet voted James F. However, the other three alliances came together and eliminated Jhet. With Jhet gone, the Outsiders and the remnants of his alliance came together to attack Jordan and Noah's duo. Unicorn won reward, but Pony won Immunity again. Jordan and Noah targeted Lucas, believing him to be the one who threw his vote, as the majority alliance contemplated between voting between the two of them. For the second time, Lucas threw a vote at Alexis, while Jordan and Noah threw votes at him. However, everyone else voted on powerhouse Jordan, eliminating him. Now being even weaker, Unicorn lost both reward and Immunity to Pony. Noah, in an act of desperation, went to Charley and Lucas to plea to them to vote out Alexis over him. When they brought word to Andreas, he slipped up and Erik heard about this. Fearing where James F. stood, Alexis and Erik began campaigning against him. Noah was swayed and flipped to vote James F., but everyone else voted Alexis out. Next up, the tribes learned they would be competing for individual Immunity and both be going to Tribal. Charley and Julia won for their respective tribes. Feeling confident with his own Immunity, Tyler brought David, Justin and Nuno into a guy's alliance to combat the girl's alliance, targeting Lindsay. However, Lindsay discovered that she didn't like Justin and wanted him out. Purry, on the other hand, wanted David out. This led to a scuffle between the allies, but they reached an agreement. Out of the loop, James B. voted for David, but the girls stuck together and voted out Justin despite the guy's effort to vote Lindsay. On Unicorn, James F.'s target stuck when Charley and Andreas convinced Noah to join them to vote him. James F. attempted to attack the "useless" Erik, but Erik went after Lucas on his own accord. At the vote, everyone stuck true to their targets and James F. was voted out. Giving it all they had, Unicorn finally won Immunity. Lindsay and Tyler tried to reach an agreement to work together to vote out James B., who didn't do anything, but Lindsay secretly plotted to vote Tyler out. Jessy and Jo stuck with Lindsay to vote Tyler, but Julia and Purry flipped to the other side and voted out James B. This meant war on Pony. Although Unicorn won reward, Pony picked it back up and won Immunity. With five people left, Andreas, Charley and Lucas had the definite majority. They knew they had to get rid of Erik or Noah, who both knew of their situation and campaigned against each other. Ultimately, they viewed Noah as more strategic and unanimously eliminated him. Pony dominated both reward and Immunity again, leaving Erik completely defenseless. Erik was voted off, with his vote going to Charley, whom he deemed most likely to win the game. Pony continued dominating challenges, forcing the Unicorn trio alliance to finally turn on each other. Charley and Lucas viewed each other as the bigger threats, landing Andreas as the swing vote. He sided with Charley, eliminating Lucas and leaving them as the last two Unicorn members. On the twenty-fifth day, the tribes merged into one. Andreas, Charley, David, Jessy, Jo, Julia, Lindsay, Nuno, Purry and Tyler made up the Pegasus tribe, named by Purry. Promptly, Lindsay tried to swing Andreas and Charley to her side, not trusting her former tribemates. Jessy started talking around, frightening her allies Jo and Lindsay. The newly formed "Cross-Tribe" alliance consisted of Andreas, Charley, Jo and Lindsay. Meanwhile, Nuno and Tyler started spreading how dangerous Lindsay was and how they should get rid of her. No one targeted Andreas and Charley, leaving them feeling empowered. Despite her name being tossed about, Lindsay won Immunity and secured herself in the final nine. Lindsay wanted Tyler out, but found him to be too popular to vote, and instead considered his right-hand man Nuno. With Lindsay immune, Nuno and Tyler created the "Anti-Lindsay" alliance with Andreas and Charley. The Anti-Lindsay alliance targeted Jo, since Lindsay was immune. Meanwhile, Purry put together the "Cuties" alliance with Jessy and Julia, to work in between Cross-Tribe and Anti-Lindsay. David was left alone. At the vote, Andreas and Charley sided with Cross-Tribe and voted Nuno, as did Julia and Purry. David joined Nuno and Tyler in voting Jo, as did Jessy who viewed Lindsay as getting too much power. In a brutal 6-4 vote, Nuno was voted off. Winning a reward, Andreas got to feast, while his ally Charley won Immunity. With Immunity, Charley received a note to read aloud after someone had been voted out. By now, all three alliances began worrying about Andreas and Charley's growing power. However, Jessy was caught strategizing with them to vote out Tyler. Fearing that Jessy flips all the time, the alliances had to split the difference between her and Andreas. Jessy became the sole voter for David, while Purry dropped a vote on Julia to raise suspicions. However, everyone else agreed on Jessy and voted her out. Charley then read the note, discovering that they would be voting a second person out without any time to strategize. Andreas and Charley quickly whispered Julia to each other, feeling she was the closest ally to Jessy. Lindsay voted her nemesis Tyler, but everyone else settled on finally taking out Andreas. With Andreas gone, Charley was left as the sole surviving member of Unicorn. But, everyone was now up in arms. With Lindsay winning Immunity, she saved herself from elimination, as no one knew where anyone stood anymore. Purry started to play hard, deciding to go for her old adversary David instead of big target Tyler. No longer trusting Purry, Charley saw a crack and began plotting against her with others. Lindsay stuck with voting Tyler, but Purry voted David instead. Everyone else settled on Purry, voting her out. David won an advantage in the Immunity challenge, but Julia still won it. With Lindsay vulnerable, Tyler saw it as his opportunity to strike. However, Charley, Jo and Julia had grown close to Lindsay and it proved hard to target her. It became known that it was either her or Jo, prompting Lindsay to target her ally. Lindsay lied to Jo, telling her to vote David, which she did. In the end, Jo was unanimously voted out. Charley won a reward trip on a cruise, rejuvenating her and allowing her to win Immunity. Lindsay was now in trouble, left without an ally at the edge of a sword. Everyone knew by now she would beat them all, causing Charley and Julia to flip on her. Hopelessly, Lindsay voted Julia, but was unanimously eliminated. Charley, David, Julia and Tyler entered the season finale as the final four. At the final four Immunity, Tyler emerged victorious. Charley decided to work with Tyler and plotted to vote out Julia, who was deemed the biggest threat to win over David, who didn't do much. Julia went after David, proving to be a fatal mistake when David sided with Charley and Tyler, voting Julia out. Charley, David and Tyler walked the Rites of Passage, paying tribute to their fallen comrades, before partaking in their final Immunity challenge. Holding onto a pole, David slipped and fell off less than an hour into it. After four competitive hours, Tyler finally slipped and Charley won the final Immunity, guaranteeing herself a spot in the final two and the decision of who went with her. Knowing David would be an easy beat, but also knowing Tyler had many enemies on the Jury, Charley found herself in a hard place. After much thinking, she settled on eliminating David and bringing Tyler to the final two. If she were to lose, she'd at least lose to a deserving winner. On the final day, Charley and Tyler reveled in being the final two. After destroying their camp, they headed for the Final Tribal Council. Facing the Jury, both were praised for their massive underdog stories and strong loyalty to their alliances. Months later, the Jury votes were read in front of a live audience. In a 5-3 Jury vote, Tyler was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Magic Islands. The Game